comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Foro:Problema con plantillas Infobox
¡Hola! Nuevamente por aqui con otra duda jeje El problema que tengo es el siguiente: En mi Wiki de Glee en español tengo varias plantillas Infobox (una para personajes, otra para episodios, otra para canciones, otra para lugares y otra para grupos), y la de grupos, que acabo de crear, me está dando problemas y no entiendo por qué, ya que la creé de la misma forma que las demás, que me funcionan bien. Resulta que la plantilla en cuestión al colocarla en un artículo como este solo me muestra la imagen y no me muestra la información que debería ir debajo. Exactamente lo mismo me sucede con la plantilla de canciones, como se puede ver aqui A su vez, tengo problemas con la plantilla infobox de lugares ya que en el último campo de información (propósito) me muestra siempre el campo vacío, sin información, aunque lo escriba, como se puede ver en este artículo Por último, la plantilla para episodios no me muestra toda la información, ya que aunque lo especifique, los campos de "fecha de emisión" y "escrito por" no se muestran, como se puede ver aquí Agradecería mucho que alguien me pueda ayudar. ^.^ ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que puedan darme una mano! --Administrador 21:49 29 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.es-glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plantilla%3AInfobox_Grupo&diff=737&oldid=721 El nombre de los párametros de as plantillas es sensible a las mayúsculas. Aunque también creo que sería mejor que estuviera estructurado así — @ Chixpy 22:39 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :¡Muchisimas gracias Chixpy! Y te molesto con lo último: ¿Tienes idea por qué la Plantilla de Episodio tiene un recuadro alrededor y las infobox no lo tienen? ¡Gracias! --Administrador 22:54 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, pero no te pienso ayudar para que reviertas algo que estaba mejor hecho ;) , mejor que lo descubras tú — @ Chixpy 22:58 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, vamos, ¿te vas a enojar porque revertí lo tuyo? ¡Es que simplemente quiero tener todas las plantillas iguales! (y lo de "mejor hecho" es bastante subjetivo, si me permites... ) --Administrador 23:01 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ::No me he enojado, en principio pues un emoticono sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo; que vi que no era muy claro y lo dejé con un guiño ::No te lo digo porque si se quiere hacer algo complicado habrá que entender como funciona "y no solo copiar lo que se ve", ese cuadro está hecho con CSS el cuál se ve a la primera la diferencia entre las dos infoboxes. ::Lo de "mejor hecho" no es subjetivo, es en términos absolutos; y es mejor porque parsea la posibilidad de que el usuario lo escriba en minúsculas. Si fuera subjetivo me podrías decir porqué esta "peor hecho" — @ Chixpy 23:20 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Ciertamente no dije que te hayas enojado por un simple emoticon, sino por el tipo de respuesta que me diste, la cual te sigo agradeciendo mucho, ya que te tomaste tu tiempo para responderle a un usuario que recién comienza con todo esto de las wikias como soy yo. En cuanto a la "subjetividad" del hecho en cuestión, entiendo tu postura, sin embargo creo que es demasiado tildarlo de "término absoluto"... En todo caso, te aceptaría que lo refutaras diciendo que es "objetivo", pero hablar de terminología absoluta me parece muy soberbio (sin ofender, por favor, que quede claro). ¿Por qué digo esto? Simplemente porque, para mi (que seguramente vaya a er el mayor editor de mi wikia), es mucho más simple usar parámetros comunes antes que parser functions, y seguramente esto sea porque soy nuevo en esto. Repito: te agradezco mucho que lo hayas cambiado, pero creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de revertirlo, de la misma forma que tu estás en todo tu derecho de no ayudarme, ya que no soy nadie para esperar la buena voluntad de otra persona. En fin, como conclusión, te agradezco la ayuda hasta el momento, y me quedaré esperando a que algun alma caritativa pueda decirme cómo hacer que el resto de mis plantillas queden encerradas en un recuadro y no se limite a decirme "para hacerlo hay que entender como funciona", pero sin explicarme como funciona, de la forma que tu lo has hecho (y por lo cual no te culpo, por favor no te ofendas, aunque si lo haces, pues tu tendrás tus razones, supongo). ¡Gracias de nuevo Chixpy! :P --Administrador 04:16 30 sep 2010 (UTC) :Yo no he escrito ninguna parsefuncion que no estuviera ya. Tan solo he añadido nombres alternativos a los parámetros. :Por otra parte, te he indicado otro "error" el cuál genera líneas vacías invisibles en caso de que falte algún parámetros, pero lo dejé como estaba porque sabía de antemano que no lo iba a entender porque me imaginaba que revertirías con una excusa del tipo: "En las demás infobox lo tengo así y funciona" :Además ya te he respondido: se hace con CSS y comparando las que tienen el borde con esa plantilla se ve la diferencia: La acción lógica sería buscar qué es el CSS (y los modificadores de los bordes); buscar en otra plantilla que lo tenga dónde está puesto (para saber dónde va); y finalmente ponerlo donde falta. :Me pregunto si te hubiera respondido inicialmente "es que tienes mal puestos los parámetros" simplemente sin cambiarlo, hubiéramos tenido esta misma charla que tenemos con el borde. Te adelanto que la plantilla:Episodio sigue teniendo el mismo problema en el parámetro del escritor, aunque lo hayas corregido. :¿Quieres saber como funciona? Uhm, vale, en eso sí que no tengo ningún problema: }} | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } |}} : Siguiente fila : Jur, aquí si que se usa "text-align: center"; DJ CSS in session. El "|}}" puede ser confuso al comienzo de una línea (al ser similar al cierre de la tabla), además de que esa | puede ser quitada sin problemas |- : Siguiente fila de la tabla, más una línea vacía que no hace nada ahí... : ... pero sin ninguna celda. Bah, si aceptamos la primera fila de la tabla como algo para decorar; pues esta fila vacía como algo para separar... uhm... nop, no es el caso; una fila vacía de celdas no añade nada visible ni el espacio (al menos con FireFox) - valign=top }| ! Debut: }}} . . (Y demás párametros) . : El no es necesario y se puede poner | directamente ya que no está dentro de ninguna parsefuction. Al igual que "align", el "valign" recomiendan sustituirlo por el estilo vertical-align: top; :;Nota 1 :: Ojo que la fila se crean siempre, incluso cuando no se introduce el parámetro "Debut" (en cuyo caso estará vacía, pero estará) :;Nota 2 :: El , aparte de la clase "infobox" al inicio y otros detalles, aunque da una idea clara de que ha sido copiado de algún sitio (hecho que no tiene importancia), también revela que no se conoce muy bien cuando hay que usarlo o no : La parsefunction: Si el parámetro "Debut" es distinto de... , meh lo voy a explicar como funciona realmente y no la forma sencilla a la que equivale. : Si está definido el parámetro "Debut" obtener el valor, si no está definido obtener una cadena vacía (en vez de } que es el comportamiento normal) : Si el valor obtenido es una cadena vacía (eliminando los espacios a inicio y al final) entonces: :: Escribir una celda de cabecera y luego una celda normal con el valor de "Debut" :Si no: :: Nada, es decir deja la fila vacía (recordemos que se genera independientemente de si existen dichas variables) :;Nota 3 :: He aquí el porqué de esta edición |} : Cerramos la tabla : Tan solo añadir lo mismo que con la celda creada sin haber creado la fila, por suerte no revirtieron al que añadió el código para cerrar los si se le olvida hacerlo al usuario. : Espero que este "Cómo funciona" te sirva de ayuda — @ Chixpy 10:24 30 sep 2010 (UTC) :: ¡Gracias! Totalmente, me sirvió, y mucho. Ya he solucionado todas esas plantillas que no tenian borde, gracias a tu ayuda. --Administrador 15:33 30 sep 2010 (UTC)